


A Plan Invloving Mistletoe

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Mistletoe, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: Beca has had enough of pining, so she enlists Stacie to help her create a plan to tell Chloe her feelings. The plan involves just the right thing for a holiday season confession. Mistletoe.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad & Beca Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	A Plan Invloving Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> We love a love confession here.  
> (Whoo for day 17!)

Beca burst into Stacie’s room, not bothering with knocking and just tearing open the door and all but throwing herself in instead. (As she thought about it after the fact she realized how much of a risk this actually was). She needed a plan, a strong one, and who better to go to then Stacie?

Well, Chloe would usually be her go-to person, but considering the plan she needed was about her, she couldn’t exactly go to her with the problem at hand.

For years, arguably since the activities fair, when bright blue eyes bore into hers and didn’t look away, Beca had been in love with and pining over Chloe. It was a fact she could not deny. But now, December of Chloe’s fourth senior year and Beca’s actual senior year, she was sick of it (Not the being in love part, just the pining). In a sudden burst of self-confidence she had the night before, she made a promise to herself that she’d tell Chloe her feelings before Christmas.

Now she just needed a way to do it, hence barging into Stacie’s room.

“Hello, Beca. Yes, do come in,” Stacie said, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she turned over on her bed to face her, phone clutched in her hand.

“Shut up, I have a problem. Well, not really a problem yet, but I might have one if you don’t help me come up with a plan,” Beca rolled her eyes, sitting on the edge of Stacie’s bed.

“I think you have a problem anyway. Come on then, lay it on me,” She made room for her on the bed by tucking in her legs and Beca shuffled up to sit there properly, leaning against the wall as Stacie pulled herself into a sitting position.

“I’m going to tell her.”

“Tell who what?”

“Chloe. I’m going to tell her,” Beca let out a breath. That was the first time she’d said it out loud, and suddenly it seemed a lot more frightening than it had been when it was just an idea in her head.

Stacie’s eyes widened. “Okay, holy shit. Where did this come from?”

“I’m sick of pining over her Stace. Whenever I see her I get this pain in my chest and my stomach goes in knots. My hands shake and tremble because my feelings are just so big and I can’t deal with it,” Beca admitted with her head in her hands.

Stacie nodded, understanding. “I get it Becs, I felt the same with Aubrey.”

“And it’s just, she’s my best friend. I’m sure she knows I’m acting off and I don’t want her to think I’m being distant from her or anything, you know?”

Stacie hummed.

“Even if she doesn’t feel the same, I want to tell her, because that way the feelings won’t be on my chest and I can deal with it myself. I just need to say something, and I needed to do it soon. Preferably before she goes home for the holidays.”

An idea popped into Stacie’s head. “Hang on, before Christmas?”

“Uh, yeah? That’s the only bit of the plan I’ve got myself because if I wait until after I don't think I’ll ever say anything so...” She shrugged.

Stacie grinned. “Well, do I have a plan for you. How do you feel about a mistletoe confession?”

Beca’s eyes widened and she choked on air. “I, what? Kiss her? Are you insane?”

“Probably. Seriously though, if I plant some mistletoe in the kitchen at breakfast tomorrow who can go take in your dishes and Chloe will undoubtedly follow you like she always does. Kiss her then, then confess. Simple.”

“Simple? Nothing about that is simple! Besides, kissing her without knowing whether or not she likes me back could end in total disaster! I’m not trying to totally destroy our friendship!” Beca exclaimed.

Stacie rolled her eyes. As much as she loved both Beca and Chloe, when it came to each other they were possibly the dumbest, most ignorant people she knew. “Beca,” Stacie said softly, “Do you trust me?”

Beca nodded slowly. “Yes, I trust you.”

“Then trust me when I say that whatever idea you have swimming around in your head is wrong. No matter what you do, Chloe will never stop being your friend. And, I wouldn’t be so set on the fact that you kissing her would destroy your friendship either. You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, but whatever repercussions you think it’s going to have aren’t going to happen,” She promised, staring straight at Beca to get her point across.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Beca asked, her eyebrow raised.

Stacie simply laughed. “You’re so dense. Are we doing this or not?”

Beca thought about it for a few moments before sighing, wiping her hand down her face. “Yes. We’re gonna do this. I make no promises though.”

“Good enough for me!” Stacie squeezed her arm and the two girls hi-fived, beginning to formulate a plan.

The next day Stacie briefed everyone in the house on the mistletoe, that it was there for a reason without mentioning who for (Though everyone knew exactly who she was talking about), so there were no accidental slips ups in the plan.

Everyone ate breakfast in the living room as usual, and Beca was slowly losing it. She spent the course of her time eating her bowl of cereal glancing at Chloe, to Stacie, to the kitchen before her eyes set back on her bowl, only to start the cycle again. No one paid much attention to her, they all knew it had something to do with Stacie’s ‘anonymous’ mistletoe plan, but when Beca would look away Chloe would stare right back at her, a little weirded out and concerned about her behaviour.

Beca timed herself so she finished breakfast around the same time Chloe did, and upon noticing her late empty, stood up, her legs moving on their own accord as she started across the living room. From the corner of her eye, she saw Chloe stand up also, and sent Stacie a desperate look, her face a little green looking. She got a reassuring smile and thumbs up in response.

Beca and Chloe walked through the kitchen and Beca moved to stand at the dishwasher, baiting Chloe to follow her and praying she didn’t notice the mistletoe that wasn’t there the night before hanging off the kitchen rafters. 

Thankfully, she didn’t and came to stand next to Beca, pulling open the dishwasher. “Hey Becs,” She said sweetly.

“Hey Chlo,” Beca responded, fighting to keep her voice as normal as possible.

“I haven’t really spoken to you this morning, it’s like you’ve been hiding or something,” Chloe teased, nudging her ribs as they put their crockery side my side in the washer.

Beca gulped and forced a laugh. ‘Huh, yeah, I guess. I mean, no. Of course not. What?” She stuttered out.

Chloe’s concern for her actions grew. “Are you feeling alright Beca? You’ve been acting strange all morning.”

Beca nodded and stared up at Chloe, making eye contact. Chloe’s eyes bore back into hers, and Beca’s heart started to race. It was now or never. “Please don’t hate me for this,” Beca whispered, and not giving Chloe any time to respond, surged up on her toes to kiss her.

Chloe responded almost instantly, once the initial shock had worn off, pressing her lips fervently back against hers. After a few moments, she pulled away. “Beca… what was, what was that about?”

Beca let out a breath. “We’re under the mistletoe,” She said through a tight-lipped, nervous smile.

Chloe deflated, disappointed that it didn’t really count as a real kiss. It felt real to her, but seemingly not to Beca. Maybe she was stupid to think her feelings were reciprocated. “Oh. That wasn’t there last night.”

“That’s because I put it there. Or, at least, I got Stacie to put it there,” Beca admitted.

Chloe’s eyes snapped to her’s. “What?”

“I put the mistletoe there. Because I really like you and I didn’t know how to tell you. Ever since the activities fair I’ve been in love with you and I haven’t been able to say anything because you’re my best friend and the thought of possibly losing you because of these stupid feelings I have made me feel sick, but I can’t keep them in anymore. They’re too strong. I love you Chloe Beale, and I’m sorry if this ruins anything but I just had to tell you.”

Chloe’s heart fluttered, and she beamed, tears of happiness in the corners of her eyes. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear that from you.”

“Wait, really?”

“Since the activities fair. Jesus Christ, Beca I love you and I have for so long.” A tear slipped down her face as she laughed happily, smiling as she noticed Beca in a similar situation. Simultaneously, they reached for each other and wiped their tears away, their foreheads connected.

“So Chlo, would you maybe wanna go out with me?” Beca asked, a little shyly.

“I’d love nothing more,” Chloe sighed.

They stood there unmoving for a few moments, content just staring into each other’s eyes before Chloe broke the silence.

“Well, we’re still under the mistletoe,” Chloe pointed out, “Is it okay if I kiss you again? Because before was just not enough for me.”

Beca blushed. “More than okay.” 

In an instant, their lips were connected once more, for what both girls counted as their official first kiss. Thank God for Stacie and the power of mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> Has this been done?   
> Probably, it's a common trope.


End file.
